Sorprendentes aliados
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Obligados a abandonar la defensa de Forks y luchar por su propia supervivencia... ¿Por qué no incorporar a los humanos a la Alianza?. Continuación del OS "De anfitrión más codiciado a su peor pesadilla"
1. Prólogo

_**N/A: Dije que no subiría esta historia hasta tenerla escrita entera... pero la fuí posponiendo a favor de terminar todas las demás que ya conoceís. Ahora que estoy a punto de cerrar la última, (Como la crema y la canela) he pensado que si no me "expoleaís" con vustros comentarios... puede que no lo haga nunca. Así que aquí está.**_

**SORPRENDENTES ALIADOS**

_Characters :Ian / Edward_

_Summary :Obligados a abandonar la defensa de Forks y luchar por su propia supervivencia... ¿Por qué no incorporar a los humanos a la Alianza?. (Continuación del OS "De anfitrión más codiciado a su peor pesadilla")_

**PRÓLOGO**

La pequeña reserva de La Push, al igual que la casa de Charlie, permanecía abandonada desde hacía cuatro meses. Fue entonces cuando el jefe de policía Swan, se vio forzado a asimilar de golpe todos aquellos detalles sobrenaturales que siempre había preferido ignorar.

En cuanto al resto de Forks..., cada vez les resultaba más complicado mantenerlo a salvo.

Durante un tiempo pudieron cumplir la máxima de no exponerse y mantener el secreto de su naturaleza ante los humanos..., aunque finalmente las batallas se fueron haciendo tan numerosas, seguidas y cercanas a la población que acabo siendo imposible.

Muchos habitantes huyeron aterrorizados, siendo presas fáciles para los buscadores... Otros optaron por atrincherarse en sus casas... Afortunadamente fueron pocos los que, para consternación de todos y sin entender que se volvían contra sus salvadores, se decidieron a atacarles... En cualquier caso Forks parecía una ciudad fantasma en la que, siguiendo las precavidas instrucciones de Sam, ningún licántropo debía adentrarse pasase lo que pasase.

Así pues, la mansión Cullen se había convertido en el único lugar totalmente seguro, ampliándose hasta extremos insospechados en un intento por albergarlos a todos. El alto muro construido rodeándola era custodiado noche y día por turnos adjudicados equitativamente entre las manadas y los aquelarres.

Garret llevaba años integrado felizmente en el aquelarre de Denali como pareja de Kate, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema para interactuar con los humanos. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Tia, Bejamin, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Peter, Charlotte, Huilen y Nahuel; se habían comprometido a adoptar la alimentación _vegetariana_ para poder coexistir en paz. Amun, Kebi, Vladimir y Stefan no quisieron quedarse, de ningún modo estaban dispuestos a renunciar a su naturaleza. Sin embargo la situación no era nada fácil de sobrellevar, demasiada tentación y peligro de _accidentes. _Así pues, por precaución, todos los vampiros incluidos los Cullen se quedaban en una construcción aparte.

Habían conseguido mantener a raya a las almas por un año pero, aunque nadie quería admitirlo en voz alta, todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo el tener que abandonar a toda aquella gente a su suerte.

Vampiros y licántropos debatieron toda la noche que hacer antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y un poderoso ejercito acabase aplastándolos.

No hacía falta el Don de Alice para darse cuenta del inminente peligro que se cernía sobre todos ellos. Las almas comenzaban a darse cuenta de que en aquella remota zona pasaba «algo» extraño, y sus ataques eran más seguidos y con más efectivos. Huelga decir que siempre fracasaban estrepitosamente, un vampiro era capaz de acabar con diez enemigos en décimas de segundo antes de que el resto se percatase de lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward estimó en una ocasión que podría romper cinco cuellos en una décima de segundo, un tortuoso recuerdo ya que la finalidad del calculo fue deshacerse de los inocentes testigos de una clase de instituto. La primera clase de Biología que compartió con Bella y que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su última vivencia. Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo con que obrar así era más rápido, silencioso y compasivo; además de evitar la tentación del frenesí de la sangre. Sin embargo aquella mañana Alice vio lo que todos temían y esperaban. Pronto se harían con el primer vampiro. El principio del fin para todos.

Eran seres muy inteligentes y acostumbrados a encontrarse cualquier forma de vida posible en todas partes. En cuanto se toparon con los primeros indicios, no tardaron en atar cabos e identificarlos como los seres oscuros y sedientos de sangre de las supuestas leyendas y cuentos de terror. No dudaron de la veracidad que se ocultaba detrás de todos y cada uno de esos mitos... Sin embargo, gracias a creerlas de forma literal, fracasaban en sus intentos de hacerles frente... Ni siquiera las criaturas denominadas "arañas" eran capaces de encontrar solución al problema de su aparente indestructibilidad. Por desgracia todo cambió con la traición _de la realeza_. Los malditos Vulturis vieron su oportunidad de conseguir las dos cosas que más ansiaban: Poder ilimitado y destruir a los Cullen y sus aliados... ¿Qué importaba si de paso diezmaban o incluso exterminaban a toda su raza a lo largo del planeta, mientras no los molestasen en Volterra?

**_Es bastante complicado cruzar dos sagas de seres tan "diferentes" pretendiendo mantenerse fiel a ambas...XDD pero ya tengo medio primer cap (Próximo capítulo: El encuentro) para que pronto podaís decirme si lo estoy logrando.  
><em>**

**_Electrica  
><em>**


	2. Primer encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 1 – PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Las expediciones de abastecimiento últimamente se habían convertido en un juego bastante arriesgado. Todo iba peor desde que los extraterrestres habían traído de_ Dios_ _sabe donde_ a aquellos nuevos seres que resplandecían a la luz del sol.

Ellos sabían de algún modo, sin siquiera verlos, quien era humano y quien no. Y por si fuera poco, en demasiadas ocasiones, estos nuevos buscadores eran letales. No les importaba capturar a los humanos, tan sólo alimentarse de ellos. Lógicamente era imposible, pero como se alimentaban de sangre los denominaban vampiros.

Hasta ahora habían tenido la suerte de no toparse directamente con ninguno, debido a que su numero era escaso. Pero esta noche la diosa fortuna los abandonó. No habían apenas bajado de la furgoneta cuando el "buscador" surgió de la nada. Sus ojos oscuros no dejaban lugar a dudas, buscaba alimento no una captura.

Ian suspiró y se preparó para recibir la muerte mientras el buscador se le aproximaba lentamente, como si fuera una fiera que quisiera deleitarse con el miedo de su presa. Al menos caería el solo. Los demás habrían conseguido huir, eso esperaba fervientemente. Era el objetivo de su sacrificio.

Recordó con dolor los gritos y el llanto de Wanda a sus espaldas cuando Jared la metió en la furgoneta a la fuerza.

Consciente de que no podían escapar todos, lo único que les quedaba era entretenerle mientras lo hacían los demás. Con Mel embarazada y siendo Jared el perfecto líder de las cuevas, el cebo estaba más que decidido de antemano. No había tiempo para discutirlo y Jared, como siempre, tomó la decisión adecuada en décimas de segundos aceptando la resolución de Ian y capturando a Wanda cuando trató de correr tras él cuando grito marchaos y se plantó ante el depredador.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró todo el tiempo que su amor y él habían pasado juntos. Tanto los buenos momentos como los malos. Ahora todos le eran muy preciados. Su mente recreó desde cuando la recogieron deshidratada y medio muerta en el desierto hasta el último segundo antes de bajar de la furgoneta.

A pesar de querer concentrarse y evadirse de la realidad, está le golpeó fuertemente cuando sintió el helado aliento del monstruoso ser rozando su cuello... Su fin había llegado.

Apretó con más fuerza los ojos y se refugió en cada beso..., cada caricia..., cada gesto y cada palabra de su Wanderer...

...Y de pronto un aire frío le azotó el rostro. No sintió nada más. En cambió escuchó gruñidos salvajes, gritos de dolor desgarradores y un extraño chirriar metálico que le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Acaso ya estaba muerto y existía realmente el infierno?

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y quedó espantado por el espectáculo que tenía lugar a escasos metros de él.

Dos figuras borrosas parecían enzarzadas en una pelea. Se movían tan frenéticamente que le era imposible saber que posición ocupaba cada uno. Algo blanco y duro impacto cerca de sus pies. Horrorizado reconoció una mano.

Sabía que tenía que huir. Que cuando todo acabase el ganador reclamaría su premio y ese sería el... no obstante sus cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Uno de los seres salió disparado e impacto en el pilar del aparcamiento. Era el primer buscador. Su adversario aprovechó el pequeño margen proporcionado por el aturdimiento de este para, sin perderle de vista ni un instante, dirigirse al humano.

- Ian procura no entrar en Shock, ¿vale?. Y por favor no huyas de mí. Te aseguro que soy tu mejor aliado. Ambos nos necesitamos.

Ian parpadeó confuso. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?.

- Ya contestaré a todas tus preguntas luego, ahora ando un poco ocupado como puedes ver.

El buscador se levantó y trató de huir, pero el joven de cabellos color bronce le corto la retirada sin ningún esfuerzo. Durante unos minutos se limitaron a contemplarse midiéndose mutuamente y mostrándose los dientes. Hasta que finalmente la danza volvió a comenzar, aunque un poco más lenta.

El chico, que aparentaba apenas 17 años, mantuvo en todo momento el control de la lucha. Sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos cada vez que se lanzaba contra el adversario, pero certeros, pues siempre conseguía arrancarle algún trozo provocando aquel desagradable chirriar sin sufrir el menor rasguño a cambio.

Todo acabó en cuestión de minutos. Luego el "vampiro", que otra cosa podía ser si no, pensó Ian, reunió todos los trozos y les prendió fuego. El olor dulzón parecido al incienso se fue volviendo más denso y desagradable.

- Tranquilo Ian, no voy a tocarte. Nadie va a hacerte daño. –Su voz era dulce y calmante pero sus ojos de un ambar claro reflejaban temor y preocupación.– Necesitamos tu ayuda y deberíamos irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Tal vez fuese un producto de su imaginación... pero cuando escuchó la palabra "necesitamos" creyó captar un ligero movimiento en los ojos del "chico". Entonces su instinto le hizo dar un brusco cuarto de vuelta, a la vez que adoptaba una inútil postura defensiva con los puños en alto. No sorprendió nadie a presto a agarrarle por la espalda, aparentemente estaban solos.

- Ian, sé que tienes muchas preguntas... y que te cuesta confiar en mí. –Edward cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.– Lo siento, pero... tenemos que movernos ¡Ya!.

Antes de que pudiese ni parpadear, Ian se encontró cargado a la espalda del extraño buscador, que le sujetaba firmemente por las muñecas, y dejando atrás aquel lugar, en realidad toda la ciudad, a una velocidad tal que enseguida acabo tan mareado como para no tener más remedio que cerrar los ojos y abandonar todo forcejeo.

Cuando lo depositó en el suelo, aquellas frías manos tuvieron que sostenerle, evitando su caída, mas enseguida fueron sustituidas por otras sorprendentemente demasiado cálidas, aunque seguramente esa impresión se debiese al contraste, pensó aturdido mientras trataba de controlar la arcada que presentía.

Cuando al fin pudo enfocar se encontró con el rostro afable de un chico de rasgos indios. Sus ojos castaño oscuro, casi negros, le identificaron como "humano". Unos cuantos pasos por detrás de él había una multitud de rostros igual de morenos y expectantes.

- Bienvenido, Ian. –Dijo una suave y melodiosa voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que se girase con brusquedad.

Nueve figuras imposiblemente hermosas, entre las cuales se encontraba "su salvador" de pelo broncíneo, se encontraban a bastante distancia. Y mucho más lejos todavía alcanzó a distinguir a otro grupo más numeroso. Su extrema palidez no dejaba lugar a la duda sobre su condición.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia. –Susurró sin moverse un hombre rubio que aparentaba poco más de la veintena, y que se encontraba al frente del grupo más cercano.

¿Familia? Bueno... ¿Por qué no? –Pensó Ian mientras le escuchaba recitar los nombres de sus ocho acompañantes– Después de todo Wanda había referido la existencia de lazos familiares más o menos definidos en cada uno de los planetas que había habitado.

- ... Los de detrás son algunos de mis más_ antiguos_ amigos. Discúlpalos pero a algunos aún les cuesta un poco estar cerca de _vosotros._

- Yo soy Jake. –Se presentó el chico que aún le sostenía.– Y esta es mi tribu, los Quileuttes. Probablemente seamos los únicos supervivientes del estado de Washington, y eso se debe en gran parte a _ellos _así que yo que tú dejaría de preocuparme.

- ¡Ja!. ¡Tío, hablas como si nosotros no hubiésemos salvado también sus duros y fríos culos en más de una ocasión!.

Protestó alguien arrancando un coro gritos y aullidos de solidaridad que rápidamente quedó atajado por un autoritario _¡Ya Basta...!_ pero Ian no pudo saber quienes hablaron, ni vio rodar los ojos al chico, pues no había dejado de vigilar ni un instante a los _otros._

- Carlisle, creo que deberíamos dejaros a solas. Nos teme demasiado como para concentrarse en la conversación. .–Declaró el otro rubio, que parecía bastante tenso.–Quizá Edward y tú no le parezcáis tan amenazantes cuando los "humanos" os superen ampliamente en numero.–Añadió señalando a los Quileuttes con la barbilla.

- Mmm –El cabecilla lo meditó el tiempo justo que tardó en cruzar una significativa mirada con el que Ian creía recordar que había presentado como Edward... osea, unos pocos segundos– De acuerdo entonces. Pero Nessie y tú os quedáis también.

- Jasper, ¿podrías echar una mano con _ya sabes qué? _–Sugirió el de pelo broncíneo.

El interpelado suspiró manifiestamente aliviado coincidiendo con la extraña, inexplicable –y claramente falsa– sensación de calma y seguridad que envolvió de inmediato a O`Shea.

- Mucho mejor. Gracias. –Murmuró sonriéndole angelicalmente con buen cuidado de no mostrar demasiado los afilados colmillos; aunque Ian no estaba muy seguro de que se dirigiera realmente a él. Le daba la fuerte sensación de que, pesé a que no le había quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento, _esa_ gratitud en realidad estaba destinada a los otros dos.

- Daos prisa. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. –Advirtió una de las "mujeres". Una criatura menuda y con apariencia grácil y, porque no, frágil que depositó un beso en los labios del vampiro agradecido y luego... simplemente desapareció.

Ian parpadeó sorprendido contemplando a las únicas cuatro figuras blancas que quedaron. –Era como si los demás jamás hubiesen estado allí.– Y se maravilló al darse cuenta de que ahora podía pensar en ellos por sus nombres: Carlisle... Edward... Jasper... Nessie... Eso los hacía más humanos... y por lo tanto, ¿menos atemorizadores? ¿Se debía a eso que la urgente necesidad de escapar hubiese sido reemplazada por la curiosidad?

- Ya has oído a Alice, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que presta atención –instruyó Edward con voz alta y clara. Después emitió un rápido bisbiseo apto tan solo para sus acompañantes más cercanos o un buen par de oídos lobunos.– Buen trabajo Jazz. Ahora su mente esta totalmente abierta y receptiva.

- Bien. Primero _le _pondremos en antecedentes. –Dijo Carlisle, como si hablase consigo mismo pero mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre que tenía frente a sí – Efectivamente somos lo que nos llamáis, vampiros. Y por mucho que te cueste creerlo no nos han traído de ningún planeta lejano, que va. Nosotros hemos estado aquí _siempre. _–Ni siquiera hizo un alto dramático para estudiar la reacción del sujeto. Y aunque la cara que presentaba a estas alturas era un verdadero poema, o puede que precisamente por eso mismo, él continuó hablando impasible.– Eso sí, ocultos bajo el amparo de las negras y densas sombras proyectadas por las estúpidas supersticiones; las leyendas de las diferentes culturas indígenas, difusas e incompletas después de milenios pasando de boca en boca; los absurdos mitos del hombre blanco, erróneos en ocasiones hasta extremos insospechados...

- Nunca se ve lo que no se quiere ver – sentenció Jasper.

- Nunca se ve lo que _NO _se deja ver –corrigió Edward.

- ...Además del estricto secretismo, por supuesto –concluyó Carlisle pasando por alto la intromisión de ambos y el murmullo que recorría las filas del resto de espectadores.

En la mente de Ian volvieron a sonar las palabras: « _absurdos mitos _»« _erróneos_ » e inmediatamente los repasó, –como su fuese la lista de la compra cuando comprobamos que artículo hemos olvidado– asociándolos con lo que acababa de experimentar y con lo poco que sabían a ciencia cierta de "los_ nuevos_ buscadores".

« Fuerza sobrehumana: Sí. Velocidad: Sí. Piel fría como el hielo: Sí. Bebedores de sangre humana: Sí. Aniquilados por el sol, y por lo tanto criaturas nocturnas: No. Sin reflejo: No. Inmortales: ¿?... »

- Permíteme un segundo Carlisle –Intervino de nuevo Edward antes que su progenitor retomase la palabra– Inmortales: Sí. Ajos, crucifijos y estacas de madera en el corazón: No –Atajó Edward, cortando y al mismo tiempo completando la línea de pensamiento que, previsiblemente, distraería en gran medida la atención de Ian del resto de la explicación– y en cuanto a la sangre humana... ¿Carlisle? Todo tuyo de nuevo.

Carlisle imaginó a que venía aquello, pero aún así la pregunta se reflejó en su mente y Edward –con un asentimiento de cabeza invisible para el ojo humano– confirmó sus sospechas.

- Yo fui... un cazador de vampiros que tuvo la mala fortuna de ser mordido. Pero, puesto que no podía acabar conmigo mismo, decidí que al menos no seguiría los funestos designios impuestos por esta existencia y, aunque no fue nada fácil, aunque necesite de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, no sólo conseguí no ir dejando un rastro de cadáveres a mi paso si no que también encaucé mi eternidad hacía la salvación de muchas a través del ejercicio de la medicina.

Y así, durante la siguiente media hora, Carlisle –cumpliendo con el papel que entre todos le habían adjudicado– puso brevemente al corriente a Ian sobre todo lo que juzgaban estrictamente necesario que supiese –lamentablemente para él, demasiado.

**_N/A: Dedicado a Aroa, Neny, Luz, Mary y Lestad... Gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva aventura loca de mi mente. Aquí o en cualquier otro sitio._**


	3. Petición

**CAPÍTULO 2 - PETICIÓN**

Durante un par de minutos y bastantes kilómetros, el único sonido que se escuchó en la furgoneta –aparte del propio del forzado motor– fueron los desgarradores sollozos que Wanda emitía en brazos de Mel. Eso y la pesada respiración de Jared, quien aferraba el volante con tanta fuerza que pronto sintió como se le agarrotaban las manos.

Jared temía lo que vendría después... a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, recordaba demasiado bien el "luto" de Wanda por aquellas almas desconocidas... Dejando a un lado su propio dolor por la perdida de Ian, trataba de prever como hacerla reaccionar para que no cayese en ese estado, pues esta vez no podía confiar en hubiese alguien capaz de _traerla de vuelta_. Sin embargo hubo un tiempo en que le habría resultado mucho más fácil. Uno en que no se trataba más que de un compañero... pero ahora Ian O`Shea era como su hermano, y eso volvía a reabrir viejas heridas mal curadas...

Melanie captó la furtiva mirada que les lanzo a través del espejo retrovisor... y lo supo. Pero también ella dudaba que pudiesen hacer mucho por su hermana. Sé sentía tan inútil como cuando estaba atrapada en su propio cerebro..., salvo que esta vez su incapacidad era la de pensar. Ni siquiera en la gran ironía que encerraba el drama que estaban viviendo: Por expreso consejo de Doc, esta iba a ser su última misión... y en realidad sería la de Ian.

Los sollozos dieron paso a los resoplidos, pero esta fase duro poco.

- ¡Jared, da la vuelta! –ordenó Wanda, reaccionando al fin.

Por su tono de voz, Jared supo que habría tratado de arrebatarle el control de vehículo de haber estado en el asiento del copiloto. Por si acaso redujo la marcha antes de denegar su petición.

- ¿Para qué, Wanda? ¿Para qué el sacrificio de Ian sea en balde?

- ¿¡Cómo que para qué? –Chilló haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de Mel por calmarla.– Tenemos que ver dónde lo llevan... ¡Hay que rescatarle!

- No –Jared ni siquiera necesitó meditarlo.

- ¿No? ¡No! –Gritó furiosa, debatiéndose entre los brazos de Melanie.

Wanda quiso arañarle. No. Más que eso. Deseaba arrancarle los ojos. Era un sentimiento que en otras circunstancias le habría asqueado e incluso asustado tener..., pero ahora, en este preciso instante, formaba una parte tan natural de su ser como el color de sus ojos o el profundo amor que sentía hacía Ian. Por lo visto, cada vez era más y más humana, virtudes y defectos incluidos.

- Wanda... –susurró Mel, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de que, aunque era más fuerte, a duras penas podía sujetarla.– Piensa en lo que estas pidiendo. Si regresamos será para morir con él, nada más.

- Wanda, se razonable. –Añadió Jared.– ¿No vistes sus ojos? Ese buscador no iba tras un anfitrión... buscaba comida.

La pena casi ahogó la voz del hombre en las dos últimas palabras, tirando por tierra su mascara de tipo duro e indiferente... No obstante, Wanderer, la considerada y amable alma viajera, estaba demasiado destrozada para percatarse.

- ¡No! –Grito. Su corazón se negaba a creerlo..., a darse por vencido. Pero una parte de su mente sabía que ellos tenían razón. Ian se había entregado como alimento para que ellos pudiesen escapar.– ¡No! –Repitió, pero esta vez no reconoció su propia voz. Ni siquiera fue consciente de haber movido los labios para producir el sonido, demasiado absorta en tratar de escapar de la negrura que había comenzado a engullir todo cuanto la rodeaba.

...

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, Ian trataba de asimilar todo un cúmulo de información: Los estudios de medicina de Carlisle, el origen de su familia, el importantísimo rasgo que los diferenciaba de los demás vampiros, quienes y cuan diferentes eran los Vulturis, el tratado y las posteriores "alianzas" con los Quileutte –habían discutido mucho sobre como contárselo _todo_ sin mencionar las metamorfosis, pero finalmente renunciaron al secretismo; ante la imposibilidad de desligarlas de la historia y por el bien del futuro común– la resistencia llevaba a cabo en Forks y en La Push...

Aunque todo apuntaba a que eran los "_buenos_"_... _Las nuevas revelaciones cambiaron su forma de ver al grupo de los Quileuttes. Inevitablemente los miró receloso, apartándose un paso del joven que permanecía a su lado, preguntándose cuales de ellos serían aquellos seres fantásticos descritos por Carlisle, –en realidad no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo, mejor dicho de querer confirmarlo, pues al mirarlos más detenidamente le fue increíblemente fácil identificar al musculoso grupo– y por primera vez reparó en el hombre blanco.

Parecía tan tranquilo y relajado entre tanto _monstruo..._

Edward sonrió complacido por su reacción, un vestigio del pasado antagonismo entre ambos clanes, pero se apresuró a tranquilizarle a instancias de Jasper.

- Todos somos los buenos, Ian. Como te a dicho Carlisle, mi familia... bueno,... nosotros... somos diferentes al resto de los de nuestra especie y eso nos creó poderosos enemigos en el pasado. No queremos ser monstruos... por eso no cazamos humanos para sobrevivir. Por eso nuestros ojos son dorados y no rojos. Nos llamamos "vegetarianos" en plan chiste privado, pues usamos la sangre animal como sustituto. Tratamos... solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos... aunque a veces es más difícil resistir y pueden ocurrir accidentes. La sangre de los animales nos mantiene vivos pero... no nos quita la sed por completo. Basta oler una gota humana para que nuestro apetito se vuelva difícil y doloroso de controlar... ¡pero no imposible!.

Ian no dudo ni un momento de su última afirmación, a tenor de la férrea determinación de su expresión.

- Gracias a este supremo esfuerzo pudimos coexistir en paz con los bisabuelos de la tribu y veníamos haciéndolo de nuevo hasta que se produjo la execrable traición...

- ¿Traición?

- Nuestros "Reyes" –remarcó la palabra con sarcasmo y desprecio a partes iguales– nos han traicionado. Una vez más han antepuesto su ansia de poder, aliándose con los invasores para obtenerlo. Ellos mismos capturaron y prepararon a las primeras victimas de las inserciones... de no ser por su traición... –sus dientes apretados apenas dejaban salir las palabras y sus ojos destellaron adquiriendo un aspecto amenazador– no podrían dominarnos, ni cortar nuestros duros cuerpos y mucho menos sabrían como destruirnos eficazmente.

- ¿Vuestros "Reyes"? –Inquirió casi involuntariamente, con la vista aún puesta en el rostro del hombre de tez clara.

- Los Vulturis –replicó Edward, escupiendo las palabras como si fuesen un insulto.

- Dadle un respiro –dijo Charlie, devolviéndole la mirada.– Todo esto no es nada fácil de digerir.

- Pues tú lo hiciste muy bien Charlie. Y en tiempo record. –Comentó Jake– Quizá...

- Nada de entrar en fase, Jake. –Conminó Jasper con el tono seco y autoritario propio de quien esta acostumbrado a mandar a un regimiento, y luego, ante el abrumador peso de las miradas sorprendidas de todos, incluido Ian, añadió en un susurro tranquilizador– Por favor.

Jacob bufó.

Ian deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que dividir constantemente su atención para "_vigilar_"ambos grupos.

- Sí, Jasper tiene razón... a mí casi me da un ataque al corazón, chaval. Y eso que te he visto crecer... incluso te he cambiado los pañales en un par de ocasiones...

- Ojalá pudiésemos darle tanto tiempo como a ti Charlie. –Dijo Edward, cortando la protesta de su futuro yerno por el comentario intimista del abuelo de Ness.– Y tampoco lo tenemos para "jugar a ver que pasa", Jake. –Agregó lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria al chico. Una que quería decir: "_piensa antes de actuar, ¿quieres?_"–. Ian sabe de sobra como es realmente el mundo que le rodea, no necesita "ver" para "creer".

Edward tenía razón. Ian necesitaba solamente respuestas..., una respuesta en realidad. Y estaba más que preparado para obtenerla.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? Esta claro que, por ridículo que me resulte pensarlo siquiera, hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que _necesitabais_ mi ayuda.

- Cierto. El salvamento por parte de Edward no fue del todo un gesto altruista. –Admitió Carlisle con tono cansado.– Necesitamos que tú y tu gente nos liberéis de la primera tarea que nos impusimos a nosotros mismos, proteger a los últimos supervivientes de Forks.

» Tranquilo, no vamos a pediros que masifiquéis vuestro _hogar_, simplemente ponemos en tú conocimiento que al norte de vuestro emplazamiento, a unos dos kilómetros en coche, desde hoy mismo habrá una nueva cueva donde seréis bienvenidos y... bueno... os agradeceríamos mucho si, como buenos vecinos, echarais una mano de vez en cuando a toda esta gente para abastecerse.

- Pero... por aquella zona no hay cuevas... Es imposible... juraría que son una cordillera de rocas macizas...

- Confía en mí –mascullo Charlie–. No necesitas saber cómo, sólo que dentro de dos horas las habrá.

- También me gustaría aprender a retirar las almas, eso nos proporcionaría la oportunidad de recuperar a nuestros integrantes en caso de que se produjese alguna captura. Alice es incapaz de _ver_ el procedimiento exacto.

Ian abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo sabían _eso_? ¿Lo daban por supuesto porque contaban con Wanda y Sol? ¿Y a que se refería con "_ver el proceso_"? ¿Desde cuándo y cómo los vigilaban?.

- No estas haciéndote las preguntas correctas. –Musitó Edward, controlando a duras penas su impaciencia.– Sí pudieses pensar con más claridad seguramente caerías en la cuenta de que somos los anfitriones perfectos... Vivimos eternamente, ya que somos prácticamente indestructibles, por lo tanto las almas jamás tendrían necesidad de trasladarse de cuerpo en cuerpo. Entonces..., ¿por qué hay tan pocos vampiros insertados?

Ian no supo que decir. Tal vez aquellos vampiros poderosos habían puesto restricciones al respecto.

Edward suspiro.

- La respuesta es obvia. Somos el anfitrión ideal, cierto, pero al mismo tiempo representamos un gran problema. Mejor dicho, un _grave_ problema. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de ello, y esa es precisamente nuestra gran baza, la única que tenemos para ganar la batalla de la supervivencia. Nosotros y vosotros.

Ian no dio muestras de seguir el curso del razonamiento de Edward, –no había que ser vidente para saber que estaba perdido, del mismo modo que Jasper no necesitó serlo para conocer los derroteros de los pensamientos de Jacob instantes antes– así que volvió a exhalar un suspiro resignado antes de explicárselo.

- Tuvieron que parar a la espera de que las arañas encontrasen una solución efectiva, o de lo contrario el planeta pronto quedaría cerrado a la colonización, pues no nos _reproducimos_..., no exactamente. Y lo que es peor, en relativamente poco tiempo quedaría desierto... reducido a un planeta esquilmado de vida"inteligente".

La mente de Ian bullía enumerando solamente las _ventajas_ que ofrecía la condición de su interlocutor... motivo por el cual le _ilumino_ con una simple pregunta.

- ¿Qué comemos?

Sus ojos se agrandaron en extremo, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la garganta mientras evocaba a uno de _ellos _saciando vorazmente su sed.

- Exacto, y ahí radica el problema. Sí no consiguen parar están matando a uno de los suyos... y si lo consiguen crean un nuevo vampiro. Algo que dista mucho de ser bueno para la pobre alma que lo habita. Automática e invariablemente pierden el control del nuevo ser, incapaces de enfrentar y refrenar la abrumadora sed que domina por completo sobre cualquier otra cosa a su anfitrión...

- Y un neófito descontrolado es capaz de acabar por sí solo con una pequeña población entera en un escaso margen de tiempo. –Apunto Jasper– Ni siquiera les funciona el truquito de reemplazarlas inmediatamente por otra experimentada en el manejo de nuestro complejo cerebro... Yo llevo más de medio siglo esforzándome por conseguirlo... y sigo siendo el eslabón débil.

Carlisle le paso un brazo por los hombros, un gesto tan tierno y reconfortante que hizo que a Ian le escociesen los ojos. Y la joven le acarició la mejilla, dejando la mano sobre ella, mientras se dirigía a Ian por primera vez.

- Tía Alice dice que esas "_cosas"_, las arañas están trabajando en la fabricación de sangre sintética o algo así, además de un compuesto que haga que no toleremos otra cosa.

- Por eso es que pedimos tu ayuda para mantener a esta gente a salvo. Para así poder dedicarnos a _cazar _ yliberara todos los vampiros anfitriones y, finalmente, enfrentarnos a los Vulturis impidiendo que creen más. –Gruñó Edward.

- Tendría que consultarlo... –reflexionó Ian– solamente puedo hablar por mí mismo en este momento.

- Por supuesto. –Convino Carlisle.– Volveremos a vernos en cuanto la decisión este tomada. No te preocupes..., nosotros te encontraremos a ti cuando sea el momento oportuno. Igual que te encontramos hoy.

Ian trago en seco. No era una amenaza. Ni el tono, ni la intención podrían calificarse como tal y no obstante resultaba inquietante. Todo misterio lo es. De todos modos se cuido muy mucho de no preguntar.

- Digan lo que digan los demás..., contad conmigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de salvarme la vida ¿no?

- "_Algo_" me dice que dirán que sí –susurró Edward, guiñándole un ojo a sus acompañantes a una velocidad tal que nadie más lo notó– pero de todos modos añade a la oferta la garantía absoluta de que recuperareis a los dos humanos con los que mostrareis a Carlisle el procedimiento de retirar las almas... Ah, ah. Permítenos conservar al menos una pequeña parte de_ nuestros_ secretos. –Interrumpió antes de que Ian pudiese formular la pregunta que ya estaba en la punta de su lengua, incapaz de aguantarse esta vez.– Puede que cuando los Vulturis no sean más que un mal recuerdo, y si sobrevivimos para entonces, te los cuente.

- Esta bien. –Qué otra cosa podía decir.– Lo primero entonces es encontrar el medio de reunirme con mi grupo de expedición o intentar volver a casa por mis propios medios... La primera opción sería la más _segura_, pero dudo que pueda hacerse.

Carlisle sonrió paternalmente, e Ian se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando rasgos de su propio padre en él. Era absurdo, lo sabía de sobra, sin embargo aquella criatura era más _humana_ y cercana que mucha gente que había conocido –antes, durante y después de la invasión–... le inspiraba las mismas sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados que Wanda, al principio de _permitirse_ conocerla.

- Veo que no has reconocido dónde estamos. Supongo que con tanta gente el paisaje cambia bastante..., –Ian miró a su alrededor y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le engañaban, acababa de reconocer el emplazamiento donde ocultaban el camión con su preciado alijo– por no mencionar que tenías cosas mejores y más urgentes que atender que inspeccionar el lugar.

- Carlisle. –Intervino Edward– Alice dice que _ellos_ estarán aquí en diez minutos a lo sumo.

- ¿Ellos? –Balbuceó Ian, un tanto inquieto por la respuesta que pudiese recibir.

- Tú familia, por supuesto. No íbamos a salvarte para luego abandonarte a tu suerte..., aunque me temo que sí para dar todas las explicaciones.

Y sin mediar ni una palabra más, los Quileutte se pusieron en marcha y _ellos_ los siguieron, borrando a su paso –de alguna misteriosa forma– el enorme rastro que debería dejar en la fina arena toda aquella gente.

**_Para quienes esperaban este cap. Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia.!_**


End file.
